1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to wallets or billfolds with improved security features. More specifically, the present invention pertains to systems and methods for securing wallets while employing electronic features. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful as a smart wallet system and method with advanced features including biometric authentication and an ability to transmit and receive electronic signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an age where electronic devices and transactions are prevalent, safe-guarding data has become an important issue, thus giving rise to a myriad of security systems. Two of the common security systems used are password and personal identification (PIN) systems. Password systems require a user to provide the authentication system with a username and a password (both of which are unique to the user). PIN systems on the other hand usually require a user to provide a code, usually referred to as the PIN code, for authentication purposes. Both the password and the PIN system can prove to be a nuisance to users in the event they forget their password or PIN code. Moreover, a user A can easily impersonate another user B if user A happens to get a hold of the password or PIN code (given either voluntarily or exploited through other means) of user B. One way to avoid such breaches of security is to implement a user-based physiological or behavioral characteristic as a means for authentication. This is the general idea behind biometrics.
Biometrics is the study of measurable biological characteristics. In computer security, biometrics refers to authentication techniques that rely on measurable physiological (e.g. face, fingerprint, hand, iris, or DNA) or behavioral (e.g. keystrokes, signature, or voice) characteristics that can be automatically checked.
In the above description, authentication is usually accomplished via a biometric device. A general description of the functionality of a biometric device now follows. First, the biometric device captures a profile of the characteristic and next, a comparison of the acquired profile is made with a stored profile or template. Lastly, upon successful matching of the captured and stored profile, the user is interfaced with the application system requesting authentication.
Authentication based on fingerprint: One of the most common biometric techniques is the fingerprint, wherein users scan in a copy of their fingerprint and a comparison is performed by the authentication device as to whether or not the input fingerprint matches that of a stored fingerprint corresponding to the same person. Some fingerprint authentication devices further provide a step of checking for a pulse to combat problems posed by false-authentication via fingerprints that are not real.
Authentication based on hand geometry: An authentication querying system captures the physical characteristics of a user's hand and fingers via a scanner and is matched with a stored template of the same user. Upon successful authentication, an action (like opening a secure door) is performed by the querying system.
Authentication based on retinal scanning: A scanner scans at close range a user's retina (the image forming innermost coat of the black part of the eye ball) using a low intensity light, creating an eye signature. The image is further matched to a stored retinal template, and a specific action is performed upon successful authentication. It should however be noted that failure of a user to focus correctly may provide an inaccurate result.
Authentication based on iris scanning: An iris scanner scans unique random patterns of the iris (the colored part of the eye) and authenticates users based on comparing the consistency of the acquired pattern with that of stored patterns. Unlike retinal scanning, close range interaction is not required.
Authentication based on facial recognition: A facial recognition system scans (the features of a user's face) and captures an image of the user's face and compares it to a stored static facial image of the same user. Upon successful authentication, a specific action is performed by the facial recognition system.
Authentication based on signature verification: This authentication technique utilizes a pressure sensitive pen and a tablet to record a user's signature. The system then compares it against stored samples of signatures corresponding to the same user, and upon authentication, performs a specific action.
Authentication based on voice recognition: Authentication in this technique is based on recognizing voice and speech characteristics (associated with a user) that are imperceptible and hence not replicable. Voice recognition systems typically require more memory for storing voice templates of users.
Therefore, biometrics are beginning to play a critical role in authentication and security. Biometrics authenticate the user not based on what he can remember (like passwords, PIN's, etc.), but rather use the user's characteristics (or who the user is) to perform authentication.
Wallets heretofore, have also been known. Some examples include U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,276, entitled COMBINATION WALLET AND BILLFOLD, to Niernberger; and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2006/0273129, entitled WALLET SECURITY, to Horn.
Also recently, improvements in electronic tracking and inventory systems have been proposed that take advantage of the latest short range, low power technologies such as Bluetooth and ZigBee. However, no similar proposals have been made that specifically address a person's wallet providing biometric authentication and electronic tracking.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a Smart Wallet, or an iWallet, that proposes a biometric based authentication module to prevent a non-owner from accessing the device. It is further an object of the present invention to provide a secure wallet that is tamper resistant and water resistant. It is still further an object of the present invention to provide a smart wallet with electronic transmission and receiving capability to provide, for example indication when a secure wallet and a corresponding fob key are taken out of a preselected range. It is yet still further an object of the present invention to provide either a fob key device configured to fit onto or into a cellular telephone device, or alternatively configured to a key chain. It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a secure wallet with a USB port so that data can be retrieved, stored and programmed to the device via a personal or laptop computer. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a Smart Wallet system and method that is simple to use, yet easy to implement and comparatively cost effective.